metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metroid: Samus Returns
Claiming multiple times that "the game features melee combat" and that it's "similar to Other M" seems like a bit of a stretch. We know of a single melee move so far, and it's original. Yes, Samus had a dodge ability (Sensemove) in Other M, but it wasn't exactly like the counter in Samus Returns, which looks to function more like an original move than anything else. Really, I'm getting no Other M vibes from anything in SR (which is a good thing), so I don't see the need for such heavy comparisons to it. I'd rather you brought up the feature in light of it being primarily new and original. I also think the claim that Samus Returns "features melee combat" sounds a bit premature. I mean, a single counter move in and of itself doesn't even strike me as that indicative of a game "featuring melee combat". It's a defensive move that, so far as we know as of yet, cannot even kill on its own. Moreover, the claim that it features "graphics similar to Other M" seems...uh... flagrantly untrue. Samus is in her Prime/ZM/Super Power and Varia Suits, not the Other M suit, for one thing. Again, the comparison to Other M seems unwarranted. It looks to me like it's its own thing, with mostly Prime-esque designs. (And no disgusting Other M character and environment coloration, yay) ''-Anonymous'' :Gameplay footage has shown Samus using the Lethal Strike and Overblast, or very similar techniques, on Metroids. The graphical style... meh. It's sort of a cross between its own thing and past games. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:52, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Has anyone else noticed that the Samus Returns logo looks like the Super Metroid ''logo, but not slanted? It's easiest to tell with the word 'Metroid' in both games- the serifs are the same and the angled interior space is extremely similar. The letter R in both is the most noticeable. It's the same font. Realization Something occurred to me as I was making the edit I did a few minutes ago. This is exactly what Sakamoto said: You know what that means? DREAD. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 07:08, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Nice video comparison Found this nice video comparison of all three games, and the good and bad of each, and their different methods of story telling and atmosphere. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WkEoYvlUF0 Baggins (talk) 17:13, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Left out of the remake How come Autom, Flitt, Needler, Octroll, Pincher Fly, Proboscum, Seerook, Septogg, Senjoo, Shirk, Skorp, Skreek, TPO, Yumbo and Yumee didn't make it in the remake? Zeref Fullbuster (talk) 13:52, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Perhaps most of these are just variants of other creatures/enemies found on SR388? DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 17:47, October 1, 2019 (UTC) :That's true for a few of them. Needler is a variant of Tsumuri and Moheek; Octroll is a variant of Chute Leech; Pincher Fly, Seerook, TPO, and Yumbo are variants of Meboid and Mumbo; and Yumee is a variant of Gawron. However, the others (barring Senjoo and Shirk, which are variants of each other) are unique. --PeabodySam (talk) 00:03, October 2, 2019 (UTC) It is likely they were forgottened, as the former only appeared in one area overall, and the latter only appeared in one, single instance! DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 00:15, October 2, 2019 (UTC)